


[Podfic] For Neither Ever, Nor Never

by Jinxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bloodplay, Fingering, Knifeplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Non-Canonical Age Difference, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Size Kink, Underage Sex, bottom!Derek, sociopaths in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She turns to look at him, fright in her features, and Derek doesn’t understand. This was her idea, so why is she looking at him as if he is a monster?</p><p> </p><p>  <em>It must be because he is.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] For Neither Ever, Nor Never

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Neither Ever, Nor Never](https://archiveofourown.org/works/636501) by [reliand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliand/pseuds/reliand). 
  * Inspired by [For Neither Ever, Nor Never trailer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17247) by reliand. 



> WARNING: This story contains underage sex. At the beginning of the story Stiles is 12 years old, and Derek is 21. If you are easily squicked or have a problem with underage pairings, you will want to TURN BACK NOW.

Download: [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013021108.zip) | [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/222013032904.zip)

Length: 02:30:36

File Size: **[MP3]** 137MB | **[M4B]** 75.4MB

**Or you can listen right here:**

**☠ PART ONE ☠**

**☠ PART TWO ☠**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to give a very special thank you to Reliand, who gave me permission to record her awesome fic (which I became obsessed with), and who has also become quite a friend, and lets me babble endlessly to her on skype. She's the bee's knees. Go visit her [blog](http://reliand.tumblr.com/) and leave her some love.
> 
> And thank you to [fire_juggler](../users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler) for making the podbook.
> 
> ~~<3
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissDeidraLeigh) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
